Lemon Drop Tears
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Slash. Harry nota que Severus comienza a actuar extrañamente en público, teniendo ataques de pánico antes de aparecerse de regreso en su hogar. Mientras los ataques empeoran, el hombre intenta apartarse de Harry, hasta que una noche


Lemon Drop Tears

Autor: **Aislin Avalbane**

Traductor: **Alisevv**

Resumen: Harry nota que Severus comienza a actuar extrañamente en público, teniendo ataques de pánico antes de aparecerse de regreso en su hogar. Mientras los ataques empeoran, el hombre intenta apartarse de Harry, hasta que una noche, una espantosa pesadilla deja a Severus sin otra elección que desahogarse.

Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Advertencias: Historia slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre. OOC

Mi agradecimiento enorme a **Undomiel24**, quien me recomendó la historia y está muy aplicada leyendo en inglés para encontrar nuevas e interesantes historias para mí y para ustedes. Mil gracias por toda tu ayuda, amiguita, te quiero^^

**Lemon Drop Tears**

**Lágrimas de caramelo de limón**

Harry entró en la salita de estar, para ver a Severus acurrucado en la esquina del sofá, descalzo, las rodillas pegadas al pecho, en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Todavía vestía su camisón de dormir, su pesada bata verde cubriendo sus hombros, mientras miraba el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

Llevando un vaso de leche chocolatada en una mano y un camisón limpio en la otra, Harry dejó el recipiente sobre la mesita de centro y desdobló la prenda de vestir.

—Vamos. Levántate— lo persuadió suavemente, tirando ligeramente del material que cubría los hombros del hombre.

Severus levantó la vista hacia el joven con ojos dolidos y cansados, antes de enderezar lentamente las piernas y levantarse, deshaciéndose de la bata. La ropa de dormir debajo de ésta estaba empapada de sudor y pegada a su ligeramente tembloroso cuerpo. Alargó una mano, agarró levemente el borde del camisón y lo rodó hacia arriba, elevándolo sobre su cabeza, despegándolo de su cuerpo, quedándose allí parado sin nada más que su ropa interior.

A pesar del calor del fuego, piel de gallina se formó en toda su cetrina, húmeda piel. Harry le lanzó un silencioso hechizo de limpieza y luego uno de secado, para después pasar la camisola limpia y seca sobre su cabeza y permitir que el mago mayor deslizara los brazos por las mangas. El joven dejó que el tejido cayera el resto del camino hasta las rodillas, antes de alcanzar un lado de su cuello, sacando cuidadosamente un mechón de largo cabello negro que había quedado atrapado en el escote.

—Eso es— murmuró suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa; retiró la bata del sofá y la abrió, colocándola sobre los hombros de Severus—. ¿Mejor?

El hombre asintió, bajando la mirada al piso mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, cada mano aferrando el borde opuesto de la bata abierta al frente, empujando para cerrarla alrededor de si mismo.

Harry frunció el ceño, sus cejas elevadas en medio de la frente como signo de preocupación. Estiró su brazo para colocarlo sobre los hombros del otro.

—Ven aquí— susurró, tirando suavemente para acunarlo contra su pecho—. Vamos a sentarnos.

Con cuidado, maniobró hasta que ambos estuvieron sobre el sofá, Harry reclinado contra unos cojines en el apoyabrazos mientras Severus seguía recostado contra su pecho, los pies levantados sobre el mueble, casi en posición fetal. El joven tomó el vaso y se lo ofreció.

—Mira, te hice leche chocolatada. Sé que es tu favorita.

Observó el vaso por un momento antes de estirar su temblorosa mano para aceptar.

—Está bien, yo lo sostengo— le aseguró Harry, viendo que el otro no podía mantener sus manos firmes.

Severus sorbía lentamente la deliciosa bebida fría cuando, como si de repente algo se quebrara en su interior, su rostro se arrugó y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo que la leche salpicara; algunas gotas golpearon su cara antes que la alejara rápidamente, presionara su rostro contra el camisón de dormir de Harry y sollozara quedamente.

El muchacho dejó el vaso a un lado y lo abrazó, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, intentando serenarlo. Sabía que esto iba a suceder eventualmente. Por varias semanas, Severus había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de Albus. Cada vez había sido un poco peor, hasta esa noche, se había despertado sobresaltado al escucharlo gritar el nombre del anciano a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, revolcándose con violencia, y sudando tanto que parecía como si la maldita cama hubiera estado bajo la lluvia.

—Lo sé— susurró, presionando sus labios contra el cálido pulso de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones—. Sé que duele. Está bien. Déjalo ir. Yo estoy aquí.

Lo más extraño con Severus era que, en las pocas ocasiones en que había sido testigo de su llanto, éste siempre había sido silencioso. Sus hombros se sacudían y su pecho subía y bajaba; todo su cuerpo temblaba. Y, de lo que se mostraba, uno esperaría gritos y lamentos, tan altos y secos que Severus se habría quedado con la garganta dolorida después. Pero él nunca emitía ni un sonido. Incluso su fatigosa respiración era relativamente silenciosa. Excepto en ese momento, ante Harry, pues se encontraba justo al lado de su oído.

Frotando suavemente su espalda, Harry dejó que llorara, sacando de su sistema toda la tensión, hasta que el temblor en su cuerpo pareció disminuir y estabilizarse, dejando que su cansada armazón apenas se crispara levemente con persistentes hipidos mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración.

—Shh— arrulló suavemente al oído del hombre, mientras lo acunaba lentamente—. Shh. Está bien. Yo te sostengo— murmuró.

Si cuando era un estudiante de Hogwarts, desde su primer año y a través de la mayor parte de los siguientes seis años, y odiaba a Severus Snape con cada fibra de su ser, alguien le hubiera dicho que a los veintitrés años estaría no sólo sosteniendo al afligido hombre en sus brazos, calmándolo, sino que tendría una relación íntima con él, que estaría compartiendo su cama y su hogar con él, lo hubiera maldecido hasta el otro mundo. Pero ahora no podía imaginar vivir lejos de Severus. Amaba a ese hombre más que a la vida misma y no había nada que no fuera capaz de hacer por él.

Y por eso el corazón de Harry dolía al ver a su pareja en ese estado.

Severus era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso que trataba desesperadamente de mantener sus sentimientos y emociones bajo control, y nunca se permitía mostrarlas a nadie, excepto, algunas veces, a él. Pero, últimamente, se habían presentado ocasiones en que, estando en lugares públicos, algo había explotado en él, y entonces se había esfumado para aparecerse de regreso en casa, sin decirle ni una palabra si es que estaban juntos. En un momento, habían estado en una librería del callejón Diagon, o comiendo en alguna cafetería, y de repente, Severus se había puesto rígido, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par o cerrado con fuerza, había empezado a hiperventilar, se había apartado y luego desaparecido en un rápido remolino de humo.

Era obvio que se había ido a casa, y cuando Harry había llegado apenas momentos más tarde, había escuchado pasos que se arrastraban por las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación cerrándose de golpe. Golpear a la puerta nunca había obtenido respuesta, y si acaso había recibido alguna, era su voz gritando que quería estar solo. Por supuesto, Harry había preguntado por qué y tratado de lograr que hablara, lo que había terminado en un combate de gritos, seguido por Severus retirándose al baño y cerrando esa puerta también.

Siempre resultaba inútil intentar hablar con él en ese estado, así que Harry había dejado la habitación y se había ocupado en el trabajo doméstico, y eventualmente había cocinado la cena para cuando Severus se aventurara a bajar. Habían comido en silencio y, casi al final, Harry había intentado preguntar qué había pasado, lo que había conducido a que su pareja lo mirara con fiereza, gruñendo que no quería hablar sobre eso, y empujado su silla hacia atrás para irse a la salita de estar, ignorándolo para enterrar su cara en un libro.

Después de la tercera vez de enfrentarse a una situación similar, Harry había empezado a prestar mas atención a lo que los rodeaba, tratando de ver si había algo, o alguien, que produjera tan repentino cambio en la actitud de Severus.

Finalmente, lo había visto.

Habían estado eligiendo provisiones en un mercado al aire libre cuando notó a un hombre que estaba parado detrás de un puesto de frutas. De primera impresión, hubiera apostado su vida a que era Albus Dumbledore pero, cuando el hombre estuvo completamente a la vista, resultó obvio que no era. Aún así, la apariencia del hombre lo impactó y se giró hacia Severus para preguntarle si también lo había visto, sólo para darse cuenta que su pareja estaba mirando directamente al sujeto, aterrado.

No tomó más de un par de segundos para que Severus dejara caer la pequeña cesta de artículos que ya habían comprado, dejando todo tirado, y desapareciera.

Reflexionando hacia el pasado cercano, eso era lo que debía haber ocurrido en todos los otros lugares. Debía haber vislumbrado gente que le recordó a Albus y era como ver un fantasma. Como si eso lo atormentara.

Ya consciente de lo que ocurría, había pensado en tratar de hablar con él sobre el asunto, incluso diciéndole que sabía por qué estaba actuando de esa forma, pero todavía no lo había hecho, pues temía que si lo presionaba el otro eludiría su presencia.

En la noche, Severus había tenido pesadillas, pero no de tanta importancia como para despertarlo, y luego de un rato de sacudirse y dar vueltas, y murmurar suavemente, se había sumergido nuevamente en un sueño aparentemente tranquilo.

Hasta esa noche.

Esa noche había sido mala.

Se podría haber pensado que estaba siendo asesinado en el sueño.

El alarido fue irreal. De todas las veces que había escuchado la profunda y sedosa voz de Severus, nunca habría, ni en un millón de años, imaginado o creído que el hombre pudiera gritar tan alto ni de una forma tan extrema. Se había despertado, petrificado, empapado en sudor, enredado entre las sábanas, y asustado de la actitud de Harry, quien había sacado su varita de debajo de la almohada colocándose en posición de ataque, pensando que alguien o algo había entrado en la habitación y estaba tratando de partir en pedazos a su esposo.

Para el momento en que el joven había conseguido calmarse, Severus estaba temblando, helándose bajo su camisón empapado de sudor, así que lo condujo al piso inferior y lo sentó frente a la cálida chimenea, mientras iba a buscar unos pijamas limpios y algo de leche chocolatada, con la esperanza de que ello ayudara a tranquilizarlo.

Ahora, cuando el susto había desaparecido y la maldición se había roto, Severus permanecía acurrucado en sus brazos, débil, cansado y avergonzado.

—Yo… yo… lo siento— tartamudeó entre hipidos.

—Shhh— lo calmó Harry—. No te preocupes, bebé. Está bien— ocultó cuidadosamente el hecho de que estaba completamente estupefacto de que su pareja en realidad estuviera disculpándose. Era una verdadera hazaña para el hombre.

—No… no debería haber…

—Severus— lo interrumpió con suavidad—, date unos minutos para calmarte. Todo está bien— empezó a peinar con sus dedos el cabello oscuro.

De repente, el hombre en sus brazos empezó a hiperventilar nuevamente, y luego una nueva oleada de lágrimas empezó a verterse, esta vez acompañada por balbuceos.

—Yo… fui el que él… él dijo que quería. E…él me dijo que te… tenía que ser yo. Él conf… confiaba en mí. Yo ten… tenía que s… salvar a Draco. Ell… ellos iban a hacer que mat… matara a Albus. Yo no… no podía… Yo…

—Shhh. Lo sé. Lo sé, bebé— lo serenó Harry, apretando su abrazo sobre él—. Yo lo sé, Estaba bajo los efectos de una maldición. Hubiera sido horrible para él. Le demostraste tu compasión. Lo salvaste del dolor. Él lo supo. Y salvaste a Draco. Hiciste lo correcto. Fue terrible, desearía que no hubieras tenido que hacerlo. Sé que era como un padre para ti. Sé que lo amabas. Sé que duele, pero todo está bien. Estoy aquí, vas a superarlo. Deja salir el dolor.

Y por primera vez, de lo que Harry había escuchado, Severus lloró con tanta fuerza que hasta su garganta se irritó y sus ojos se hincharon, al tiempo que la camisa del más joven terminaba empapada de lágrimas.

Un par de horas más tarde, Severus abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que notó fue que sentía molestias, como si tuviera arena bajo los párpados. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía la nariz tapada, la cabeza le palpitaba y su garganta y estómago dolían. Gimió, parpadeando cuidadosamente, y tomó una profunda e insegura bocanada de aire.

Cálidos nudillos tocaron suavemente su mejilla y él se despejó un poco, alargando la mano y entrando en contacto con una muñeca y un antebrazo firmes.

La tranquilizadora caricia continuó y Severus tragó con cuidado, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante su irritada garganta.

—¿H… Harry?— su voz era rasposa.

—Aquí mismo— susurró.

Escuchó el suave estruendo de la voz de Harry en su oído, y de repente, el resto de sus sentidos lo golpearon. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado, siendo sostenido, que se sentía cálido, y que había un constante golpeteo en su oído que reconoció como el latido del corazón de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué siento como si tuviera un fuerte resfriado?— murmuró.

—Lloraste hasta quedarte dormido— susurró suavemente—. Has estado desconectado por un par de horas.

El hombre hizo una mueca, sintiendo que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

—Debes haberte sentido realmente mal. Nunca antes te había escuchado llorar de esa manera— continuó el otro, llevando la mano hasta su espalda y frotando en movimientos circulares.

Severus no confió en si mismo para hablar, estaba demasiado avergonzado, así que se limitó a asentir después de una breve vacilación.

Un par de rápidas fricciones en su espalda y sintió que Harry se movía debajo de él, para facilitar que ambos se enderezaran. Gimió ante el movimiento, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

—Toma— musitó Harry, ofreciéndole su pañuelo—. Sopla.

Demasiado débil y exhausto, Severus no discutió y tomó el pedazo de tela que le ofrecía y sonó su nariz. La vibración hizo que gimiera nuevamente, haciendo que la punzada de su cabeza empeorara, pero al menos podía respirar con más facilidad.

—¿Un dolor de cabeza fuerte?— indagó Harry.

—Sí— logró musitar. Cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor, pero unos momentos más tarde parpadeó para abrirlos, al sentir el cristal frío en sus labios.

—Toma. Una de tus famosas pociones para aliviar el dolor de cabeza— le informó.

Permitió que se lo diera y tragó sin una palabra, suspirando mientras hacía efecto; luego, volvió a acostar la cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja, sintiéndose mejor.

Harry le masajeó la nuca, ayudando a relajar la rigidez, para luego volver a acostarse sobre los almohadones llevándolo consigo.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto ahora?

—¿Sobre qué hay que hablar?— murmuró Severus.

—Podrías empezar por cómo te estás sintiendo— sugirió.

—Me estoy sintiendo cansado, Potter. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?— lo cortó, mientras su mecanismo de defensa comenzaba a activarse.

—No hagas eso, Severus— le advirtió, su voz dulce pero firme—. Sabes que no me gusta cuando me llamas Potter más de lo que a ti te gusta cuando te llamo Snape, así que no lo hagas. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar.

Suspiró, sintiendo que su propio cuerpo flaqueaba, derrotado.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas que diga, Harry?— murmuró—. ¿Que lo extraño? ¿Que siento un dolor en el pecho cada vez que pienso en él? ¿Que daría cualquier cosa por traerlo de vuelta? ¿Que estoy enojado? ¿Que estoy triste? ¿Que casi vomito cada vez que salimos y me parece verlo, y que eso hace que tema dejar nuestra casa? ¿Qué quiero…?— se detuvo, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Harry, sus manos aferrando la tela de su camisa hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— insistió su pareja—. Puedes decírmelo, bebé. Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo— apretó sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso hombre y lo acunó.

—Lo que quiero… Lo que quiero es ir… Regresar a Hogwarts e ir a su… oficina, y verlo vivo nuevamente, detrás de su escritorio. Qu… quiero que me sonría nuevamente, y venga a mí y me… me abrace, y que me diga que todo está bien. ¡Quiero que él viva, Harry! ¡Qu… quiero que él est… esté allí! ¡Quiero q… que me sonría con… con ese br… brillo travieso en la mirada! ¡Quiero que me ofrezca un maldito caramelo de limón!

La diatriba terminó. La voz de Severus sonaba demasiado atormentada, mientras nuevos sollozos emergían.

Y Harry se encontró llorando también, cálidas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, goteando sobre el despeinado cabello de su pareja.

—¡E… él era como el pa… padre que nunca conocí y tuv… tuve que matarlo!— se lamentó, el crudo y absoluto dolor en su voz hizo que el corazón del mago más joven se apretara.

—No. Shhh. Bebé, tú no lo mataste. Lo liberaste. Sufría demasiado dolor, que iba a empeorar cada vez más hasta su muerte.

—Ha… Harry, por favor…— su voz se suavizó hasta convertirse en un gemido, una súplica.

—Sev, debes oírme… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sintió un cabeceo renuente contra su pecho y el suave gemido que todavía quebraba el cuerpo del hombre. Ajustó sus brazos para sostenerlo aún más cerca y acunó suavemente su cabeza contra su hombro, mientras acariciaba su pulso con la punta de los dedos.

—Severus, sé que duele. Incluso después de seis años, lo sé. Yo lo extraño cada día. Igual que tú, extraño su sonrisa, su risa, el siempre presente brillo de sus ojos, y aquellos terribles caramelos de limón.

Harry rió ligeramente ante el recuerdo; Albus siempre te empujaba el plato a la cara en el momento que te sentabas en la silla de alto respaldo frente a su escritorio.

—Pero, no voy a insistir en todo lo que ya no puedo tener con él, porque tengo los recuerdos que dejó en mí. En nosotros. Nos dejó tantas cosas. Recuerdos maravillosos, como aquellas pequeñas bromas que hacía… sólo en nuestra presencia; bromas que solamente nosotros tres podríamos entender. El modo afectuoso con que siempre nos llamaba 'sus muchachos'; sé que nunca vio a ningún otro de sus estudiantes de esa manera ni los llamó con tanto cariño. O como, sin importar cuan ocupado estuviera, siempre dejaba un tiempo especial para nosotros tres, para que lo pasáramos juntos y simplemente charláramos, de modo que pudiéramos escapar a la realidad por un rato y disfrutar un poco de paz, un consejo sereno y relajantes tazas de té con galletas de chocolate…

—¿Te das cu… cuenta, Harry, que esa fue simp… simplemente su forma d… de obligarnos a hac… hacer las paces?— preguntó Severus, quien gradualmente estaba logrando controlar la voz, aún cuando seguía temblando.

Harry sonrió y giró la cabeza, dejando un suave y cálido beso en la cabeza del hombre.

—Lo sé. Sabía que algo iba a sucederle y deseaba que cada uno de nosotros tuviera a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando él se hubiera ido— susurró—. Como ahora. Y sabía que nosotros necesitaríamos a alguien a quien comprender y poder ayudar. Tú me apoyaste en su funeral. No sé si por aquel entonces estabas en negación de tus propios sentimientos, o simplemente fuiste capaz de contenerlos porque sabías que necesitabas mantener todo unido a causa de la guerra… Pero me guiaste a través del dolor, me ayudaste a ser fuerte, me sostuviste cuando ya no podía sostenerme a mi mismo. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte. Aunque esto llegara unos cuantos años tarde— Harry suspiró—. ¿Sev?

—¿Mmm?— gruñó, sorbiendo ligeramente por la nariz.

—¿Por qué te guardaste esto por tanto tiempo?

—Yo no… no… Harry, ¿de ver… verdad crees que pasé seis años sin der… derramar una lágrima por esto?

—¿Para ser honesto? Sí. Considerando la manera en que reaccionaste esta noche— contestó el joven suavemente.

Severus tragó.

—Yo lloré, Harry— confesó tan suavemente que el otro casi no lo escuchó, aún cuando la boca del hombre estaba tan cerca de su oreja.

—¿Cuándo?— indago, casi sin voz.

—Cuando… cuando él me dijo que tenía que… matarlo— murmuró—. No… no podía creerlo…— tomó una profunda, estremecida bocanada de aire, y la dejó escapar lentamente, calmándose para poder hablar apropiadamente—. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y cuando Albus se sentó en su silla y levantó la vista hacia mí, sin brillo en sus ojos… supe cuan serio estaba siendo, cuan real era la situación, y yo… yo me lancé a sus pies y lloré sobre su regazo, suplicándole que me dijera que estaba en medio de una terrible pesadilla. Y… él lo único que hizo fue correr sus dedos por mi cabello y decirme que todo estaría bien. Que todo iba a salir bien. Que él…— su voz se atoró— Que él sie… siempre estaría con… conmigo. Oh, Dios, Ha… Harry— se lamentó, tosiendo violentamente en medio de sus atormentados sollozos.

—Ya, ya. Shhh. Severus, respira profundo y deja salir el aire— lo persuadió—. Vamos. Hazlo conmigo— inspiró profundamente y sintió que Severus hacía lo mismo—. Déjalo salir lentamente— la voz de Harry fue un largo suspiro mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo que su pareja hacía lo mismo—. Hazlo de nuevo. Respira profundo… y déjalo salir.

Hicieron esto unas cuantas veces hasta que, finalmente, el hombre en brazos de Harry se calmó.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó el Gryffindor, no refiriéndose a la parte emocional sino a la física, moviendo su mano para poder acariciar con cariño la mejilla de Severus.

El mago mayor asintió.

—Lo siento— murmuró Harry, abrazándolo suavemente.

El otro sacudió débilmente la cabeza.

—No. Es mi… culpa. No debería ha… haberte ocultado… esto.

—Es tu estilo— susurró, besando nuevamente su frente.

—Y mir… mira lo que p… pasó.

—Sí. Pero apuesto que Albus tenía una idea bastante acertada de que esto pasaría, y que fue una de las razones por las que consiguió que nos uniéramos— Harry sonrió—. Fuera del hecho que sabía que nosotros estábamos empezando a sentir algo uno por el otro hacia el final de mi quinto año.

—Yo nun… nunca te habría to… tocado. Eras me… menor de edad y no soy un ped… pedófilo.— dijo Severus, su voz sonando a la defensiva, casi asustada.

—Shhh, lo sé. Apenas una prueba adicional del buen hombre que eres en realidad.

El otro enrojeció y, en ese momento, agradeció que su cara estuviera enterrada contra el cuello de Harry, de forma que éste no podía verlo.

—¿H… Harry?

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Crees que… crees que Albus estaría org… orgulloso de mí?

El joven suspiró, apretándolo cálidamente, y esta vez besó su mejilla.

—De todo lo que me habló, Sev, creo que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti. Y siempre lo estará.

—N… no siempre, Harry. Hice cosas… La primera vez q… que me uní a los Mortífagos.

—Sev… Bebé, él era como un padre para ti. Puede que hicieras cosas que lo decepcionaron, pero es de Albus de quien estamos hablando. Él sabía cosas que nadie más conocía. Y te apuesto que siempre supo lo que había en tu corazón.

—Mi corazón era oscuro, Harry.

—No. Tu corazón estaba equivocado, tus intenciones deslumbradas. Pero tú nunca fuiste oscuro. Nunca- esta vez, sintió que Severus lo abrazaba con fuerza, suaves lágrimas goteando sobre su cuello—. Albus no es el único, ¿sabes?— agregó.

Tragando, el profesor se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, abrazándose a si mismo, de forma que pudiera enderezarse lo suficiente para observar a su pareja, ligeramente confundido acerca de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Qué?

Harry sonrió suavemente, alargando la mano y frotando su pulgar sobre la lágrima que persistía en la mejilla izquierda de Severus, para luego hacer lo mismo con una idéntica en la mejilla derecha antes de cerrar su mano en un puño.

—También estoy orgulloso de ti, y te admiro. Nunca conocí un hombre más extraordinario y valiente que tú, Severus. O uno que fuera tan amable, aunque no seas capaz de mostrarlo siempre. Después de todo lo que has hecho, y por todo lo que has pasado… no sólo mereces escuchar esto, sino disfrutar de paz y felicidad. Albus querría que así fuera.

Una débil pero genuina sonrisa se abrió camino en los labios de Severus.

—Siempre fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi fachada… Justo como Albus…

El joven asintió.

—Y siempre he deseado ser capaz de darte todo lo que necesitas.

La sonrisa del mago mayor se acentuó un poco.

—Gryffindor tonto, tú ya me has dado todo lo que necesito, especialmente esta noche. ¿Qué más hay?

Harry no se equivocó en el tono de voz de su pareja. No había cabida para nada más que la verdad.

—Creo que necesitas lo que Albus te hubiera ofrecido de haber estado aquí.

Hubo un destello momentáneo de dolor en los ojos del hombre, pero su pareja lo tranquilizó, frotando su espalda y abriendo la mano que había usado para retirar las lágrimas de las mejillas del mayor.

Severus bajó la vista y allí, posados sobre la palma de Harry, estaban dos caramelos de limón.

FIN


End file.
